icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Stratford Warriors
| owner = |head_coach = Dave Williams (2015-16) |general_manager = Paul Jennings (2015-16) |sutherland_cup = 1977, 1978, 1986, 1990, 1995, 2003, and 2004 |bucklands = |schmalz_cup = | affiliates = Tavistock Braves (MWJCHL) | dates1 = 1962-1967 | name1 = Stratford Braves | dates2 = 1967-1968 | name2 = Stratford Burtols | dates3 = 1968-1975 | name3 = Stratford Warriors | dates4 = 1975-2016 | name4 = Stratford Cullitons | dates5 = 2016-Present | name5 = Stratford Warriors }} The Stratford Warriors are a Canadian junior ice hockey team based in Stratford, Ontario, Canada. They play in the Mid-Western division of the Greater Ontario Junior Hockey League. The team was originally named the Warriors but was changed to Culliton in 1975 in honour of the team sponsor the Culliton brothers. The sponsorship from the Culliton brothers ended in 2016, bringing the name "Warriors" back to the city. History Prior to 1952, the Stratford Midgets, who became the Kroehlers and Kist Canadians won a Sutherland Cup in the 1940s and competed as a Junior A team for the J. Ross Robertson Cup. Stratford played in the Central "B" from 1962 until 1969. When they joined the reformed Western "B" in 1969, they became the Warriors and stayed on board until 1975. In 1975, the team jumped to the precursor to the Mid-Western "B", the "Waterloo-Wellington Junior "B" Hockey League" and changed their name to the Cullitons, finishing first both seasons. They continued their dominance when the league was renamed the Mid-Western, winning eight of the first 13 championships they competed for. They have since won five more league championships. If the Stratford Canadians era is included, the Stratford Junior "B" club has captured eight Sutherland Cup titles, leading the Mid-Western "B" with six since its founding in 1977. The Cullitons have never failed to make the playoffs since joining the Mid-Western "B", a feat matched only by the Waterloo Siskins. Between 1975-76 and 2004-05, the Cullitons never placed lower than third in the league standings. One thing that sets the Cullitons apart from any other teams in the league, including the Siskins, is that until 2006 the Cullitons have only suffered one losing season. In fact, in their 32-year history the Cullitons have lost more than 10 games only eight times. On three occasions they registered more ties than losses. They have scored more than 300 goals in a season 11 times, and have only allowed more than 200 goals once. The Cullitons have also been regular-season champions 19 times. Season-by-Season Record Sutherland Cup Appearances :1977: Stratford Cullitons defeated Streetsville Derbys 4-games-to-2 :1978: Stratford Cullitons defeated Streetsville Derbys 9-points-to-5 :1981: Burlington Cougars defeated Stratford Cullitons 8-points-to-4 :1983: Henry Carr Crusaders defeated Stratford Cullitons 4-games-to-none :1986: Stratford Cullitons defeated Streetsville Derbys 4-games-to-none :1990: Stratford Cullitons defeated St. Catharines Falcons 4-games-to-none :1995: Stratford Cullitons defeated St. Thomas Stars 4-games-to-none :1999: Chatham Maroons defeated Startford Cullitons 4-games-to-3 :2003: Stratford Cullitons defeated Thorold Blackhawks 4-games-to-3 :2004: Stratford Cullitons defeated Thorold Blackhawks 4-games-to-none Notable alumni :*Rob Blake :*Boyd Devereaux :*Greg de Vries :*Nelson Emerson :*Dave Farrish :*Jeff Halpern :*Jay Heinbuck :*Rem Murray :*Ed Olczyk :*Mike Peluso :*Chris Pronger :*David Shaw :*Bryan Smolinski :*Garth Snow :*Tim Taylor :*Mike Watt :*James Fitzpatrick Captains Denis Flanagan Jr., Kendrick Nicholson, Travis Hofstetter, Tim Schultz, Ed Olczyk, Erik Anderson, Walt Morris, Mark Crawford Tyler Townsend, John Chisolm, Steve Hamulecki, Dave Cousineau, Geoff Fullerton, Mitch Good, Nick Strangway. External links *Cullitons Webpage More sources *OHA Webpage Sutherland Cup History provided by OHA via Official 2006-07 Handbook *Official Game Puck Basic Team Name History Category:Greater Ontario Junior Hockey League teams Category:Established in 1962